Talk:Main Page
It would help to have a better explanation on the main page on what the reason for the website. What is WaterWiki trying to accomplish? :It is projected to be an encyclopedia of information about water. Fred Bauder 00:28, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::If there is a theme it is that decision making should be based on adequate and accurate information, particularly with respect to allocation of water and its consequences. Typically, there is a more or less definite amount of water available on a sustainable basis; using more than is available will exhaust reservoirs. That may be the best available outcome, but should be understood by decision makers. A major contemporary example is the rapid draining of the aquifers beneath the North China Plain, which apparently was not thought out by decision makers. But that is only one dramatic example. Such situations are legion. Fred Bauder 22:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Another example is the capital requirements, managerial requirements, and maintenance and operating costs of distributing water, which are, more or less, a constant regardless of who owns and operates the system. Whether a system is public or private, it must be adequately capitalized and adequately managed. Fred Bauder 23:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::This is not a test, if things don't add up, the well goes dry. Fred Bauder 19:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) questions on scale, focus and a forum Hi Fred, I just stumbled onto your site googling "water wiki", as I have a site by the same name ( see http://water.unc.edu ). Would love to trade thoughts and aims with you. I am focusing on a particular geography, the southeastern U.S., particularly the Blue Ridge, Piedmont and atlantic coastal physiographic regions. I'm interested in how you hope to handle the huge differences in water management structures if your aim is a global wiki. I myself am struggling with how to structure a front page on water, even within the limited geography I've set. Users who aren't inclined to use the search box are not finding content easily at my site. I imagine they have the same issues with yours. Your thoughts? I also wonder whether wikia or other similar entities might help organize some sort of discussion among those of us trying to set up environmentally-focused sites like these. I've discussed briefly with the editor at http://www.greatlakeswiki.org/index.php/Main_Page whether some sort of online or f2f place for sharing ideas make sense. I wonder your thoughts on this as well. best wishes for the site, Richard :Thank you Richard for your interest. I looked at your site and find it quite impressive, although, like this one, not at all comprehensive in its coverage. Someone has gone to a lot of work outlining the subject on your wiki. My other wiki, wikinfo, is hosted by ibiblio, so I have very warm feelings toward the University of North Carolina. There is another "water wiki" in Europe which is affiliated with the European Community, or at least with the scientists of the European Community. I'll have to look at the greatlakeswiki. I can probably help you a great deal with the appropriation doctrine, at least as it is elaborated in Colorado. I would not call this an environmental site, per se, the focus here is on appropriate management, but that turns to generally have good environmental results. I would participate in any forum offered, but am unlikely to travel far from Colorado due to other responsibilities. I am committed to participation by the general public on a world-wide basis, on the Wikipedia model, despite my failure to mobilize a crowd. Fred Talk 12:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Fred - if you get thoughts (and I'm assuming given your wikia connections you might have these ) on how to start the conversation that might lead to the forum, I'd appreciate hearing them. By the way, I use the term "environmental" in a relatively less-loaded way than most, to include management of environmental services like water and wastewater. We do a lot of work on that here; for another, more academic/structured site see http://www.efc.unc.edu (Environmental FInance Center). Richard Need a page from here on Watershed Management Fred, I believe it is appropriate to have a page at the water root on Watershed Management. I will add content, and have the cred. Thanks for your efforts. This should be a terrific wiki. MJ Furniss PNW Research Station Portland OR http://www.watershed.org :Thank you, I have made the link on the Main Page and am looking at the website (and copying links from it). Fred Bauder 17:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Skin update Hi, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 06:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I have switched the wiki to Monaco Sapphire as, well, it's blue. :) Kirkburn (talk) 09:47, 4 August 2008 (UTC)